Bathrobe and locker room
by youmeandthem
Summary: Kurt thought he was alone in the locker room. Apparently he's not...


Kurt adjusts his uncomfortable Dalton short that he has to wear to every Physical Educational class. Sure, while he was in McKinley, he skilfully avoided this particular class because he absolutely loathes sweating. Kurt sits on the bleacher waiting for the coach to arrive. He swipes his luscious brunette hair back to its original position and suddenly Blaine is walking towards him with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought your PE is on every Monday." Even though Kurt is curious of his presence, he couldn't be more glad that Blaine will be in the same gym as him.

Blaine takes the seat beside Kurt and tightens his shoe laces. "It was but Coach K said he wanted me to switch classes so that we can have more fencing practice with the team. The tournament is in 2 weeks. We need help as much as we can get." He faces back to Kurt and continues, "This kinda mess up my schedule but on the bright side, I don't have to do all those gymnastic skills to pass PE. Coach will give us A+ if we won the tournament." Blaine flashes all his teeth to show his excitement.

"Well, you sir, will have an A+ even you didn't win the tournament." Kurt says, rolling his eyes at him, "Unfortunate for me, I have to pass this class if I wanted to stay in Dalton. Gymnastic sucks. Not all people are Paul Hamm, you know?"

Blaine nudges the brunette and says with a lower tone, "At least I could see you bend in so many ways." He smirks.

Kurt gasps and narrows his eyes to the boy beside him, "Mr. Blaine Anderson, are you flirting with me?"

"In those shorts, how could I not resist?" Blaine bites his lower lip; his pointer finger is close to the hem line of Kurt's shorts and closer his skin. You could see goosebumps on Kurt's thigh.

Kurt's face turns into deep crimson red in a second, "Trust me, there's not much to see here." He pushed Blaine's hand away. A big grin is on his face.

"PRRRREEEETTT!" Coach's whistle blasts throughout the gym. The students already know the drill. They are all took their position and starts the lesson.

Blaine moves closer to Kurt and whispers to his left ear, "Oh, I beg to differ." Then, he pecks Kurt's cheek and runs to the other side of the gym where his team is practicing. Blaine winks at him before he put on his suits.

XXX

As usual, Kurt is the last one in the boys' locker room. He still not used to shower with all the boys. Most people will think that a locker room full of penises of school boys in a room would be heaven to gay kids but to Kurt, not really. It's not the naked boys would make him uncomfortable, it's his own naked body that would be the problem. He's very insecure of his own body. Yes, he likes to his curves when he put on an outfit but, naked? No.

Kurt already know he will take a lot of time after every PE class to dress; since Dalton allows students to plan their own schedule, he put a free period after his gym class so he can have extra time in the locker room. The boys were all already gone to the next class; he still needs to dry his hair. He opens his locker to get ready pulls out his underwear.

"You brought your own bathrobe to school?" Kurt jumps as he heard the sudden voice came out in the boys' locker room. He holds his robe tightly. He spins around and Blaine is standing before his eyes with a checkered boxer and a towel around his neck.

"Oh god Blaine, you scared me half to death." Kurt clenches his bathrobe where his heart should be. His chest goes up and down as he breathes. "You know that I have issues with locker rooms." He softly said.

Kurt's eyes go up, inspect Blaine's body and he gasps. He never saw Blaine with _only_ his boxer before. Just 2 nights ago, before he went to sleep, Kurt was wondering; is Blaine a boxer guy or a brief guy? Today he got the answer to that. Blaine is a boxer guy and boy, he looked so good. Kurt holds his urge to bit lips and gulps when Blaine lifts his hands to rub his wet curly hair. He mentally yells at his brain not to make any unnecessarily noises in front of the curly head.

Blaine steps forward towards Kurt. "Dalton's towel is too dirty for you?" Blaine tugs a little bit on Kurt's bathrobe.

Kurt looks everywhere but at Blaine. He sees his underwear is on the nearby bench. _'How did that thing went there?'_

And then, a train of thoughts hits Kurt's brain. He is completely naked under his bathrobe, right at that moment with Blaine a few inches away. What if Blaine is tugging his bathrobe harder than it was meant to, what if the robe accidentally drapes open, he will be standing naked in front of Blaine. What if...

"I, um... I am uncomfortable with showing my body in public. B-B-Baby Penguin, remember?" Kurt never stutters but the pressure he's in, he couldn't help to be a little bit nervous. Blaine was never this close to Kurt with only one article of clothing hanging on his body. He clears his throat and ties the fabric belt on his waist a little bit tighter.

Blaine wets his lips and steps closer to him. Kurt can't get his eyes off Blaine's mouth after his tongue drag slowly on those pick lush lips.

Kurt tries to tell his heart to slow down. It's not like they haven't made out before. They have, so many times. Maybe the fact that they are in the boys' locker room reminds him of his first kiss with a guy which is also it was his worst nightmare to date. Maybe it's time for Kurt to cover up his nightmare with a sweet new story. He's sure Blaine wouldn't mine helping him with this plan.

Kurt takes a few deep breaths. Kurt pushes those nightmares away; no more Karofsky in his head, Blaine is here. Everything is going to be alright.

Kurt could feel the warmth from Blaine's body as he comes nearer. "You are hot one little baby penguin, Kurt" Blaine's voice became deeper. Kurt could see his eyes are darker than usual. The dark eyes are trailing along Kurt's neck and then back to his blue eyes. A smirk is formed on Blaine's face.

Somehow, Kurt gains back of his confidence and manage to flirt back, "No, I am not. I think you are just biased, Blaine." Kurt rolls his eyes with a smile on his face.

Blaine slowly pushes Kurt until his back hits the locker. Kurt's breath hitched. "I can't even tell my own boyfriend that he is very extremely attractive?" Blaine says directly at his ear. The curly head gently rubs his nose along Kurt's neck. Occasionally, Kurt feels Blaine's warm wet lips touches on Kurt's skin. Especially the area above the collarbone, Blaine pays extra attention to them.

"Of course y-y-you can," Kurt stutters. "Speaking of attractiveness, when do you get these anyway? I never see you work out." Blaine tries to suck on Kurt's earlobe and Kurt traces his fingers lightly on Blaine's abs. The touch goes lower and lower. Blaine moans in respond and brings his body closer to Kurt's. Kurt could feel that Blaine is half hard against his lower body.

This time, Blaine drags his mouth on Kurt's jaws; bring the lips nearer and nearer to Kurt's. "I have my own ways, Kurt; just like you have your ways to bring this bathrobe to Dalton." The smirk on Blaine face makes Kurt grabs his face and connects their lips together. They deepen the kiss and Kurt's fingers automatically in between Blaine's curls, tugging them slowly. Blaine seems to like it.

"Is there any rules that Dalton is against student's personal bathrobe?" Kurt asks in between kisses.

"No." Blaine simply replies and continues sucking Kurt's lower lip.

"So why are you so into my bathrobe?" Kurt stops the kiss and raises his eyebrow at Blaine.

Blaine's eyes are searching in Kurt's. He puts his point finger on Kurt's left torso. "It's just... It has your own initial here."

"Yep." Kurt pours some sweet kisses on Blaine's face. "So?" It's Kurt's turn to suck on Blaine's neck. One hand in Blaine's hair, the other is on Blaine's hip, playing with his boxer.

"You just have to do it your own way, doesn't it? ahhh" Kurt pretty sure he just left a mark on Blaine's shoulder. He smiles at his own work. Just 5 minutes ago, he was so afraid; he didn't know what will happen. Well, 5-minutes-ago-old-Kurt, you just made your first hickey on your first boyfriend in the boys' locker room.

"I thought you're okay with that?" Kurt is a little bit confused.

"I am. It's just..." Blaine stares back and forth from Kurt's eyes to his swollen lips. Kurt raises his eyebrow, motions Blaine to continue.

"You don't have any idea what are you doing to me right now." Blaine brings his body closer than before towards Kurt until there is no room left between them. Kurt felt rock hard boner pressed against his. Kurt shudders under Blaine's presence. "Ahh.. That wasn't there before."

"_You_ made that." Blaine tries to make friction as much as he can while he cherishes the noise that Kurt makes. Sweet, sweet noise. There's no complain so far, Blaine tries his luck to drag his right hand towards Kurt's inner thigh. Kurt moans.

Kurt suddenly stops everything and asks, "Wait, wait, wait. Don't you have class?"

"Fuck class. I want you, Hummel." Blaine attacks his throat.

"As sexy as you called me by my last name," Blaine could feel the vibration as Kurt speaks, "you Anderson, have class. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I'm already are and it's just Ms. Brian. We're tight. I just tell her that my stomach doesn't feel good or something. But I'm more worried about this." The curly head pushed his hard crotch to Kurt's, he hitches a breath. He whispers, "You'll manage because I will too." Kurt gives him a peck.

Blaine whimpers at Kurt's answer. "Party pooper."Blaine says; he gives Kurt one last dirty and wet kiss and then he return to his locker.

Of course Blaine will change faster than Kurt; he needs to go to Ms. Brian's class as faster as he could. He could just skip the class but he doesn't want to take the risk. After Blaine explains to Ms. Brian and glad he just receives his first warning, he sits down at his usual place. As soon as his butt touches the chair, he feels his phone vibrates.

A text from Kurt Hummel:

'B, if you're be a good boy today, after school, maybe at my house, some new bases will be discovered. Keywords: Maybe, new bases. ;) xxx, K.'

He curses under his breath and tries to pay attention to the current class.

'Hummel, you tease! –B'


End file.
